


The Curves Of Your Lips Rewrite History

by Elton_Hercules_John



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Artist AU, Artist Harry Hart, Artist Merlin, Artistic modelling, But Eggsy might be joining their relationship after a while, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Harry and Merlin are already married, Life model Eggsy Unwin, M/M, Merlin's real name is Hamish in this, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_Hercules_John/pseuds/Elton_Hercules_John
Summary: Harry Hart and Hamish Grant were two prominent figures in the British art community. They featured in galleries all over the UK, famous for both their landscapes and portraits, and Hamish even did some sculpting on the side. One thing that assisted with their infamy was that the two were also married, and happily so, well known for using each other as reference material in their works.However, the couple were growing bored of using each other as reference material. Mutually, they had agreed to outsource an artistic model. They didn't care about height, weight, age, gender, any of that. They just wanted someone confident in their body, able to pose and dress up for hours on end for them. After a long recruitment process, having to turn away many people as they had only applied to see Harry and Hamish up close, they opened the final CV.Artist Harry and Merlin AU, life model Eggsy. Eventual Merhartwin.





	The Curves Of Your Lips Rewrite History

Harry Hart and Hamish Grant were two prominent figures in the British art community. They featured in galleries all over the UK, famous for both their landscapes and portraits, and Hamish even did some sculpting on the side. One thing that assisted with their infamy was that the two were also married, and happily so, well known for using each other as reference material in their works. Hamish's work, 'The Lepidopterist', an oil on canvas piece, was one of their most famous portraits. It featured Harry writing at a desk, a few different butterflies rested on his hand and head and shoulder as he worked. 

However, the couple were growing bored of using each other as reference material. Mutually, they had agreed to outsource an artistic model. They didn't care about height, weight, age, gender, any of that. They just wanted someone confident in their body, able to pose and dress up for hours on end for them. After a long recruitment process, having to turn away many people as they had only applied to see Harry and Hamish up close, they opened the final CV. 

A man of barely twenty three, ex military, ex national gymnast. Harry pointed that out to Hamish in excited intrigue. "Think of the form on him, Hamish," he had said. "Sinewy muscle, incredible upper body strength…" Harry murmured, but Hamish just brushed him off as he continued to spew words of infatuation over the lad. The man didn't seem to have an interest in the arts, which was actually a positive for them. It meant that he could focus mainly on posing without being starstruck at having the two use him as a muse. 

So, a week after the application form was handed in, the man was invited back for an interview. He was such a cheery chap, but neither Harry nor Merlin had expected him to be so short. Not that it mattered, of course. He had quite a thick accent, too, but Harry liked that. And he was cheeky, Hamish liked that. By the end of the interview, Hamish looked over at Harry, and it was clear what they were both thinking. 

"We'd love to take you on as our model, Gary." 

"Really?" The man's whole face lit up. "And call me Eggsy, that's what all my mates call me. Since, you know, we're gonna be working together now." 

"Yes…" Harry didn't seem particularly impressed at the nickname, but nevertheless. "We plan to start a new portrait next week. We'd love for you to sit for us." 

"Aces. Do I need to bring anything?" 

"Just yourself, Gary. If we require any props or a certain form of dress, then we will provide it for you." Harry said with a soft smile. "I'm looking forward to capturing your essence." 

\-----

A week later, Eggsy turned up at Harry and Hamish's house. It was a nice townhouse, if not the slightest bit drafty with age. The studio had been converted from a bedroom, and had a nice big set of doors that lead out to a balcony and flooded in natural light onto their subjects. The flooring was the original wooden floorboards that creaked and groaned as they were walked across, and the ceiling was high and gave all the voices in the room an echo. In the corner of the room was a dog bed, with a scruffy little terrier fast asleep in it. Eggsy shivered as he walked into the room, so Harry kneeled and turned on the radiator to compensate. 

"My apologies, Gary, for the cold. It should heat up soon. My husband and I actually find we work better in the cold; it keeps us alert." Harry nodded to a chaise lounge placed under the window, basking in the midday sun. "Please, sit." 

Eggsy did as he was told, sitting as stiff as a statue, hands on his knees. "I don't mind about the cold, honest. But… Could you please call me Eggsy? I know it's a weird nickname, but it makes me more comfy round people when they call me that." 

"Alright, Eggsy." Harry began moving around the room, setting up two easels and canvases. "Today will just be an introduction session. We don't expect much, and this work will not be exhibited, so you needn't worry about it being… Slightly below par in terms of both posing and sketching. Please, make yourself comfortable in any pose you wish." 

As Harry set up his paints, Hamish walked in with a jar full of water for their brushes. He pressed a soft kiss to Harry's temple as they crossed paths, then placed the jars on a small table between the two canvases. 

"Harry," he said after a moment, Harry's back to him as he looked for a specific shade of white. "Why is the boy posed like Rose from Titanic?" 

Harry paused, frowning at the tube of paint in his hand as he processed Hamish's words. He stood, then turned on his heel to stare at Eggsy. Sure enough, the boy was posed like Rose, laid out in a sultry fashion over the chaise lounge with the cheekiest look on his face. "Draw me like one of your French boys, Harry." Harry lifted his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose and sigh in exasperation. 

"Is that how you want to be conveyed, then, Eggsy?" Eggsy nodded, a massive grin on his face. "Fair enough. Get comfortable and hold that pose for us, then." 

As Eggsy lay there, the room was silent, almost filled with tension, the only sound the quiet scratching of pencil against canvas. However, when Harry set down his pencil, some of the tension left the room. 

"How are you feeling, Eggsy?" 

"Good, yeah." Eggsy murmured, trying not to move his lips too much lest one of them mess up his face.

"Not cramping at all, no?" Harry asked, only half interested as he loaded his palette with colours. "We can take a short break when we need to, but the lighting today is just perfect and I wouldn't want it to go to waste… Hamish?" 

The other man, who was still sketching, gave a little nod and a grunt to show that he was listening.

"He's just 'in the zone', as they say." Harry chuckled softly. "He'll start talking once he begins painting." 

It took a few more minutes, but finally Hamish moved away from his canvas. Harry looked up, then walked over to his husband's portrait. He wrapped his arms around Hamish from behind, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. "Ah, you and I have decided to portray the boy very differently…"

Eggsy didn't know whether or not he liked being called 'the boy' yet. He thought he did, but he didn't know if Harry called just anyone that or if it was a pet name he was developing for him. Hamish reached back to caress Harry's cheek.  
"Have we?"

"Indeed… I have chosen to keep the boy's clothes, whereas you have not. Are you hiding something your affections towards the boy from me, hm?" Harry teased. Eggsy frowned from where he was lying on the sofa. 

"You've done me in the nuddy? But you don't even know what I look like under there!" Eggsy's face went a bright red. 

"Well, would you care to show me?" Hamish's voice was level. He peered round the canvas at Eggsy with a raised eyebrow. Eggsy shrugged, then started to pull off his shirt, but stopped when Harry and Hamish burst out laughing. 

"OI! Don't laugh at my body!" 

"No, no! We're not laughing at your form, honestly. We would never do that, to any of our models. It was your eagerness to undress more than anything. Hamish isn't drawing you fully naked, either. Don't worry." Harry soothed softly, turning around Hamish's canvas so that Eggsy could see it. On it was a beautiful sketch of him, draped over the sofa, wearing what looked like a toga. Hamish had obviously taken some creative liberties in the sketch; adding a bowl of grapes to the arm of the chaise lounge, a laurel wreath perched on Eggsy's head, and his hair looked more curly than straight. He looked like a traditional Roman catamite overall, youthful and pretty. 

"Fucking hell, Hamish…" Eggsy murmured in awe. "That looks amazing… Jesus…" 

"I'm glad you think so, lad." Hamish gave a small smile, his hands resting over Harry's around his waist. "And what did you do, love?" 

"Well, mine is nothing in comparison to yours. You've always been the more creative one out of the two of us." Harry moved back to his own easel, turning it round. Eggsy was dressed in his normal clothes, but had the most sultry look on his face. "Mine is simply a social commentary on a man being dressed in such a fashion, Adidas and the like, but being posed in such a way on a luxurious chaise lounge…" 

Eggsy nodded, but didn't really understand. Hamish, on the other hand, had a proud little smile on his face. "Very clever…" He leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Harry flushed a soft pink, resting his head on Hamish's shoulder. "It's only a rough sketch so far… I still need to add colour and depth and all sorts…" 

"Best get to it, then. Eggsy, if you could resume your pose…" Hamish turned his canvas back around, then grabbed his own palette and started to mix his colours while Eggsy readjusted. "Good lad…"

That sent a shiver down Eggsy's spine. It shouldn't have, but it did. Thankfully, neither of the artists seemed to notice. They went back to painting in silence, and after a few hours, Harry moved back over to Hamish's work. His hand cupped over the top of Hamish's, guiding his brushstrokes. 

"Such a wonderful usage of colour, my love…" Harry whispered. "You captured his eyes incredibly well… Even the vibrancy in the background and the props… Oh, and the tones on the boy… Absolutely gorgeous…" 

"Thank you." Hamish hummed, letting Harry's hand take control over his brush. Together, they painted in the creases of Eggsy's toga, slowly and carefully. After a while, Harry could tell Eggsy was getting stiff. "Eggsy?" 

"Hm?" The boy had actually been half asleep. "Yeah, Harry? How's it going?" 

"Absolutely brilliantly, thanks to you. I was just wondering if you'd like to move around a little. I'm done for the day, and Hamish is too. You're free to go if you wish." Harry smiled politely. Eggsy frowned, rubbing his hand over his face. "Uhhh… Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Fell asleep a little there…" He mumbled, then stretched out, his joints popping a little.

"You done, then? Like, are they finished?" 

"I'm afraid only the first few layers are done, but we're losing the light and I don't want you laid in one position for too long. I know how uncomfortable it gets, trust me." Harry offered his hand to help Eggsy up off the low sofa. Eggsy pulled himself up on it, giving it a squeeze once he was up. "Thanks. Can I see the paintings?"

Harry led Eggsy round to his easel. He had managed to capture the exact golden stripes on the side of Eggsy's jacket, the way it crumpled as he laid on his side, and even the tiny Adidas logo on the breast. The jacket even had a little bit of a reflective sheen to it. His body looked beautiful, even under the trackies, posed so languidly. "What do you think?" 

"It looks so good. Honest, Harry. I could never do somethink like that." Eggsy grinned up at him. "Best arty thing I can do is those cool 's' things." 

"The cool… 'S' things…?" Harry frowned. "I don't believe I know how to do them. You must teach me one day." He smiled warmly as Hamish slipped up behind him, giving him a soft squeeze. "As for pay, Eggsy… Does £100 per session sound reasonable?" 

Eggsy nearly choked on his spit. £100 just to sit still for a few hours? Fuck yes. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks." He grinned. "How many of these sessions are y'thinking of doing, like?" 

"Hm… I'll need a few more… Hamish?" Harry looked up at the man trying to bury himself in his hair. Hamish just gave a curt nod, then went back to snuggling against Harry. "How about… Three more sessions for these portraits, then we'll see where we're at?" 

"I can do three, yeah. More than three. As many as yous need, I really like it here." Eggsy's eagerness made Hamish's eyebrow raise, but it was hidden against the crook of Harry's neck. Harry smiled, then shrugged Hamish off. "Go clean up your mess, my love, while I see Eggsy off."

Harry walked Eggsy down the creaky stairs and to the front door, Mr Pickle trotting behind them, before Harry handed Eggsy the white baseball cap that he had first entered the house wearing. "Well, Eggsy… It truly was a pleasure to paint you today. Hamish really enjoyed it, too." Harry held his hand out for Eggsy to shake. Eggsy stared down at it for a moment, before going "Oh!" and gripping it in a firm handshake. Harry gave his hand a pat as they released it. "Will you be able to get home on your own alright? I'll gladly give you a lift, if need be." 

"Nah, nah. I'll get the bus, it's fine." Eggsy shrugged, opening the front door and putting his cap on. "I'll see you again, yeah? When are you next wanting me?" 

"Say… Next Saturday, one o'clock?" 

"Perfect. Bye, Harry. Bye, Hamish!!!!" Eggsy called up the stairs before jogging down the front steps. Harry leaned against the doorframe. "I will have to give you a lift one of these days, else there's a Jag waiting in our garage for nothing…" He said nonchalantly, knowing that it would pique Eggsy's interest. The boy's eyes widened and his face broke out in a grin. "No way you've got a Jaguar." 

"I'm full of surprises." Harry said with a small smirk. "Have a good day, Eggsy." He said, then closed the front door. He jogged back upstairs to the studio, where Hamish was packing away all their paints. "Well? What did you think of the boy?" 

"I liked him." Hamish looked up from a tube of dioxazine purple, screwing the cap back on. "I don't know what it is, but I like him."

Harry moved to the balcony through the now open doors, watching as Eggsy walked down the street, hood up and hands shoved in his pockets even though it was a warm summer's afternoon. Harry leaned on the balcony, humming quietly. "I understand what you mean. I do hope he stays our model once these two portraits are done…" 

Hamish joined him at the balcony, an arm around his waist. "I think he will, love. Did you see how his eyes lit up at the pay?" 

"I told him about the Jag, too." Harry chuckled, resting his head on Hamish's shoulder. "He looked like a child on Christmas morning. I promised him a drive in it." 

"Of course you did." Hamish pressed a soft kiss to the top of Harry's head. "Your side of the studio is a tip, by the way, Mister Hart. Go clean it up." 

"When did you become my mother?" Harry chided as he walked back into the studio, but tidied up all the same, Mr Pickle trotting around after him as Hamish stood by his canvas and admired the picture of Eggsy Unwin.


End file.
